A new day is taunting?
by Lorina Lee Belmont102
Summary: Rayne is an average fourteen-year-old girl who just so happens to look like Maximum Ride. She one day ends up in The School's clutches. Can she save herself and Lel? Or will they both go down under?
1. Mistake number 1?

It was dawn and I was sitting up in my bed. Lel was sleeping silently beside me. I heard a noise. I jetted out of bed and went to the source of the noise. What I saw next made me scream in horror. A were-wolf-like thing was standing by my front door. It had dark-really dark-brown fur and huge claws. It also had yellow fangs.

The creature saw me and smirked. What was I here? I tried to run but, it caught me."I don't think so, Max," it said.

"Max? Who's Max? I'm Rayne!" I shouted.

"Nice try, Maximum. Your coming with us," another one said, breaking in through my window.

I wanted to shreik but, before I knew it I was not in my apartment ith Lel anymore. Nope. I was in the air. Who was this _Max _they were talking about? O.k there's some mistake here."I'M NOT MAX! I'm Rayne! I struggled against the wolf-person's grip." No let go!" I cried."I need to get back to Lel. Let me-"A creature with green hair and wings clamped my mouth shut. _Why me?_ I thought, as I was dragged away.

* * *

O.k I'm trying to make this as long as the chappies in the MR series.


	2. Part one: Rescue or not

When we got there, they threw me in some lab. I heard voices. I looked around only for my eyes to be covered with a heavy claw."It's not Max. You mistook this girl for Maximum! Imbeciles!" the voice rang in my head.

A door opened. I could hear footsteps. I was lifted off the ground by two pairs of hands."Get away from me!" I screamed.

They laughed in response. I heard muttering."Maybe you should keep her, Ari. I mean she looks so much like Max," a girl's voice laughed.

I glared. She only laughed harder. The wolf known as Ari picked me up by the scruff of my neck and would not let go."You look exactly like her but, it's not her," he muttered to himself."Maybe I _will _keep you..._as my punching bag_!" he hissed into my ear and threw me across the room.

I screamed as I was thrown but, I never fell. I had landed in another person's arms. I looked up to see a boy with black hair and eyes of which I could not describe."Are you okay, Max?" he asked.

I slapped him."FOR THE LAST F'ING TIME MY NAME IS NOT MAX!" I screamed."IT'S R-" I didn't have time to finish because, I felt a tap hard enough to knock over a pillow and I was out.

* * *

Again with the whole short chapter thing. Sorrybows head over and over againWell please review.


	3. Introduction, Meeting the flock

When I awoke I was on a cot in a motel room. _Where am I?_ I thought, as I pulled myself off of the cot.

"I see your awake," someone said.

I turned to see a girl who looked exactly like me."Your Max, right?" I asked.

The girl nodded."Maximum Ride and you are?" she asked.

"Rayne. Rayne Anne Lee."

"Nice name. Who you staying with?"

"My little sister, Lel but, I think she was kidnapped too."

"Oh. Well if she was then, we'll get her back, promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I finally took in my surroundings and found that, I was in a room with peach-colored wall-paper and red carpet. It also consisted of a lamp, a bed, a night-stand, and a dresser. I looked around again and saw the boy who called me Max."I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I just thought you were Max," he said."I'm Fang."

"Rayne. Nice to meet both of you," I replied.

* * *

All right that was a little longer. Please review.


	4. I'm a bird?

Lel sat up in bed. She could not tell if Rayne was in the room. She brushed her brown locks out of her face."Rayna? Rayna? Where are you?" she called, scared that something terrible had happened to her. A HUGE wolf appeared before her. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from her lips."You must be Lel," it said, and clamped her mouth shut.

That night, I awoke from a dream that terrified me. Lel was in-front of the same wolf-like creature and he clamped her mouth shut. I woke up screaming. I had to know where she was. I HAD to.

Lel bit down. The creature screamed in agony, accidentally letting her go. Lel ran towards the door to the small study. _Think Lel think!_ she thought as the monster tried to clamp down on her five-year-old body. She ran again.

I got up and left. When I got there I heard Lel's scream down the hall. I ran down to where I heard her scream.

Normal P.O.V

Lel saw Rayna's head pop through the door."Rayn-"one of the Eraser's cupped her mouth shut. Rayna became angry.

Rayne's P.O.V

I peaked through the door. She screamed my name, but an Eraser clamped her mouth shut. I ran towards it and was greeted with an Italian boot in my face. I flew backwards a million miles from Lel. I heard the _whup whup _of a chopper. What did THAT mean? I had no idea.

I looked at what they were doing with Lel they were trying to get her out of the house. I WAS NOT gonna let that happen. One of them grabbed me by my arms and cackled into my face. Talk about stupid. I punched him right in his model-like face.

He doubled over then another Eraser came over to me, grabbed my slender arm, and injected me with something. Then I passed out just like that.

/\ /\ /\

When I awoke I found that Max was looming over me with a worried look on her face."Are you alright?" she asked.

"Where's Lel?" I asked.

Max looked at me puzzled."Who's Lel?" she asked.

"My sister. They took her didn't they?" I asked, though my tone was tearful.

"The Erasers took a small girl that was the same size as Angel here. Would that be Lel?"

"LEL!" I screamed, with an attempt at jumping off the couch I was on, but Max held me back.

"Woah there," she said.''You're not going anywhere not with that thing on your arm. Who knows what it could do to you if you help us."

"but-"

"No, you're not going. What does this Lel kid look like?"

"Brown hair, blueish gray eyes."

"O.k I promise we'll get her back."

"thanks." I smiled then they walked off.

/\ /\ /\

The last thing I saw before I left was Rayne's smile then Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and I were off to the school. Fang traveled along side me Iggy was by Nudge who was by Angel who was carrying Total who was by Gazzy.''Max, I'm hungry," Nudge said.

I looked down at her and smiled. We flew to the nearest restaurant. It was not that fancy just a normal fast food place. All my flock sat down at a table near the rear of the restaurant. I went up to order.

/\ /\ /\

Lel stared at the place around her. She could not believe that they kidnapped her! What did she do to deserve this? Nothing!"Let me out!" she screamed, rattling her cage.

"You cannot get out, little kid. They will run tests on you," a boy with the same features as her said.

Lel was scared so she trembled and turned."W-who are you?" she stammered.

"I'm Jone nice to meet you bird-girl."


End file.
